


You and Me, No Matter What

by Ghostboy138



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboy138/pseuds/Ghostboy138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter meets Pansy Parkinson in Diagon Alley, instead of Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Noooope don't own any of this. Sadly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter meets Pansy Parkinson in Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own any of this. Will probably condense the first two years into a few chapters, then maybe make a few chapters take place of the course of years 3-7 or maybe more idk. Enjoy.

Harry James Potter was having the weirdest day. Last night(though technically, early this morning) a man named Rubeus Hagrid showed up at the door of the shack he and his 'family' were hiding in. Though man may be a bit of a misnomer for Hagrid was huge, easily the largest individual Harry had ever seen. After tormenting the Dursely's for a bit, which was much appreciated, Hagrid told Harry that he was a wizard. That being a bit too much for the poor, under-fed boy, he promptly passed out. He awoke to find himself in London with Hagrid, who explained he had been accepted to a school for wizards and witches and they were heading to a place called 'Diagonally' to get some supplies. Once they arrived, passing through an inn called The Leaky Cauldron, the set about getting things Harry'd need; wand, books, stuff for potion brewing. It all seemed a bit much for the young lad who was now happy to be away from it all for a bit and getting his robes. Standing next to him for a fitting was a black-haired girl who looked about his age and was smiling at him.

“Hi, I'm Pansy Parkinson.” She held out her hand, which Harry took after a moment of hesitation and managed a brief smile at her. “You're the one traveling with Hagrid right?” Harry could tell this was more of a statement than a question. “He works at Hogwarts! How did you manage to get someone from the school to take you shopping?”

Harry shrugged and thought for a moment, “Well he said that Dumbledore sent him, so I guess you'd have to ask him.” He noticed Pansy's eyes going wide at this. Apparently Dumbledore was important. “Oh and I'm sorry for being rude. I'm Harry Potter.” Pansy's eyes went even wider and they flicked up briefly to his forehead before coming back down to look at him a little closer. After a few seconds, a smile flashed across her face and she grabbed his hand and started chatting with him.

It soon became woefully obvious that Harry was supposed to be someone important, and that he had no idea how the wizarding world worked. After they were fitted, she dragged him off to Florean's and gave him a long talk about who he was thought to be, why he was famous, how most of society viewed him and loved him. When she admitted to having sent him a fan letter a few years ago, she blushed and he felt sorry to admit he never got hers, or any letters for that matter. She wondered about it and resolved to have her daddy, someone Harry took to be high up in the ministry, look into it. She had just toldhim how to contact her when Hagrid returned, a snow owl for Harry on his arm. 

Pansy looked awestruck by how beautiful the owl, who had been named Hedwig, was. With a promise to write her, Harry stood up and followed Hagrid out of the alley. She couldn't believe that she had just met her girlhood crush. She wanted to write everyone she knew and rub it in their faces, but the thought of doing that such a sweet and shy boy instantly crushed that thought. She vowed to get him ready for the wizarding world and protect him with all she could muster.

======================================

September 1st rolled around and Harry was thrilled to be heading towards Hogwarts. He and Pansy had been writing each other almost every day for the last month. Pansy talked a lot about her self and took great care to explain the wizarding world and Hogwarts to him. In turn, he opened up about himself for the first time in his life and told her of the Muggle world, which she seemed fascinated by. A few hours ago they had reunited at King's Cross, where Harry met her father, an imposing man named Peter, and her mother, a stunningly attractive and charming woman named Leslie. Pansy looked just like her mother, though with a more up-turned nose. With a start Harry realized that meant he probably found Pansy attractive as well, but resolved to worry about it later. Boarding the train, the found a compartment all to themselves and were chatting about the Hogwarts houses. After hearing about what house Voldemort came from, Harry stated he'd never join Slytherin, which caused Pansy's face to sink for a moment, but she came right back with renewed enthusiasm. The resolve to not join Slytherin was doubled minutes later with a visit from a blonde kid Harry could tell would be a nuisance.

“Ahh Pansy there you are. What are you doing sitting with this rabble,” the boy gestured towards Harry. “Haven't you heard? Harry Potter is supposed to be onboard!” The boy puffed up at the look o shock on the 'rabble's' face and waited for Pansy to reply, who he noticed seemed to be furious.

“Get out Draco! Me and my friend here are talking and we don't like being interrupted by ponces!” Pansy and Draco had always been friendly with each other, but she couldn't stand for him to insult Harry so blithely. She got up and pushed him out of the compartment and locked it, hen turned to face Harry. “Sorry about that, Malfoy can be a pain sometimes. I really hope he's not sorted into Slytherin. He'd be such a disgrace.”

“It's fine Pansy, really.” Harry couldn't stop blushing, no one had ever stuck up for him before. But then he realized what Pansy had said afterwards. “Err so does that mean... you want to get into Slytherin?” Harry looked at her and noticed that she just looked mortified. She quickly looked down at her feet and mumbled something under her breath. “Sorry Pansy, I couldn't catch that.

“... Yes... I do. My whole family has been in Slytherin. I don't know what I'd do if I went somewhere else.” Pansy was so ashamed that he was getting to her like this, she'd never before questioned her choice of house.

“Oh... well then. That doesn't matter to me.” Pansy's whole face lit up as she looked up at Harry. “You're my first and best friend Pansy. I don't care where you're sorted as long as I don't lose you. Nothing else really matters.” Harry thought he had broken a few ribs with how quickly and strongly Pansy had hugged him. She was crying and it made Harry feel especially awkward but he did his best to comfort her.

================================================

Standing in the Great Hall, Harry couldn't remember the last time he felt this nervous and sick. Pansy had just been sorted into Slytherin and he couldn't even look up to congratulate her. Suddenly it was his turn and the hat slowly slid onto his head.

“Ahh, Potter. How wonderful to see you finally. My, my, you would do wonderfully just about anywhere I think, though that ambition and cunning would best be served in Slytherin hmm? Though no small amount of bravery and courage either. And love. Everyone forgets that Gryffindors need love to. So what say you?

“Not Slytherin.. not Slytherin...”

“Not Slytherin? Really? Even with your only friend there? Very well better make it.... GRYFFINDOR!”

Harry smiled and looked around as he went off towards the Gryffindor table. He found Pansy staring at him, looking heartbroken. Oh. Right. Pansy. He'd talk to her as soon as he could. He promised, and there was no way he was going to lose her.

==========================================

Pansy had spent the entire first week going out of her way to avoid Potter. No, not Potter, Harry. She didn't want to talk to Harry. Sure they had classes together but she was always the last one in and the first one out. She didn't even look at him, knowing full well he spent most of his classes staring at her. It was going pretty well too, until today. It being Saturday, there were no classes so she decided to explore. Her day was going good right up until she rounded a corner and was knocked to the floor. She looked up to yell at whoever had bowled her over only to find Harry standing over her.

“Pansy! Ahh I'm so glad I found you! Even if I had have to knock you over to do it,” he chuckled, a sound that sent shivers down her spine. Harry grabbed her, lifted her up, and gently hugged her. He was about to say something else when his friend, a Weasley cut him off.

“Come on mate, she's a Slytherin. They don't deserve our help.” The boy, Ron probably, made to move off and Pansy was crestfallen that Harry was going to leave her, even if she tried her hardest to ignore him all week. She turned to walk away when she realized Harry still held onto her.

“No Ron. Pansy is my friend and I want to talk to her. If you don't like that, then you can go off by yourself, I'll not be seen with someone that disrespects my friends.” Harry stood firm under Ron's glare, holding Pansy close so she could see he was being honest. Finally Ron turned and left and Harry led Pansy outside towards a rock by the lake. “Come on Pansy, we can relax and catch up here!”

And catch up they did, each going over the events of their first week. It took her awhile but Pansy eventually noticed a change in Harry. He looked at her a little bit longer, sat closer to her than ever before, and tried his best to touch her at all times, whether it be their fingers brushing as they sat on the rock or his arm around her shoulder. She soon noticed that every time he touched her, she felt happier than before and loved it. She resolved to never ignore Harry again. 

====================================================

The rest of the term went by mostly uneventfully. Sure the fact that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin were best friends didn't go unnoticed, but the uproar eventually died down, due in part to Harry befriending the Weasley twins, Fred and George, and no one was brave enough to mess with them then. And the fact that Harry rescued Pansy and Gryffindor girl named Hermione Granger from a mountain troll on Halloween didn't hurt.

But now it was Christmas and as soon as she found out Harry planned to stay at Hogwarts alone, she wrote to her parents and asked, or rather demanded, that Harry be allowed to come home with her. They acquiesced and now it was the first day of Christmas break and Harry was wandering around her home and grounds, awestruck at the sheer size of the place. “Well Harry, what do you think?” The boy in question broke out of his daze and looked at her with he biggest, goofiest smile she’d ever seen. On most I the people it’d be ridiculous, but this boy was so endearing that it did wonders for him.  
“Do you have to ask Pansy? This is the greatest house I’ve ever seen! I could run around for days and still not explore everything! And that’s not even counting your yard! Or is it forest?” He chuckled and then took off again, Pansy close behind.  
And that was how their Christmas holiday went. Harry and Pansy exploring, her mom quickly considering Harry family in all but name as she saw the two of them running around. Even Pansy’s father seemed to be warming up the boy. It didn’t hurt that most nights they fell asleep in front of the fire in the drawing room, cuddles together in some sort of blanket best of Harry’s design. Indeed, the only dark spot of the whole holiday came Christmas morning when Harry woke up to are gifts under the tree. He backed away to let the family celebrate and when asked why he said the one thing guaranteed to break every loving parents heart.  
“Well uh… I’ve never…” What he never had was lost as he mumbles and Pansy wanted to run over and comfort him. Before he could, her father had sat next to Harry and asked what was wrong. Bolstered by her father, he sat up straighter and spoke loudly and clearly. “I’ve never had a Christmas present before.”  
The gasp that came from Pansy’s lips was beaten only by the one from her mothers. Her father stood up and Pansy ran over to grab Harry and hug him close. She missed the silent exchange between her parents, where they decided that this boy was now a Parkinson, no matter what. After Christmas, the holiday went by even faster but now both her parents were warmer to both her and Harry. All too soon it was time to return to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, this was just the hardest for me to get out for some reason.

The time following the holidays went by in a blur for the young Gryffindor and Slytherin. The events of Christmas morning seemed to have strengthened the growing bond between the pair, and rare was it that they could be found apart. Regrettably it seemed that professor Snape and Draco Malfoy weren't happy with an inter-house friendship, and had conspired with each other to make young Harry utterly miserable especially during Potions classes. Indeed, without the support of both Pansy and Hermione, and oddly enough the rest of the gryffindor and Slytherin first years, Harry may very well have failed that class. Pansy and the slytherins were hesitant to stand up to Snape but when it appeared that he was trying to kill Harry during a quidditch match they each marched up to Dumbledore’s office and demanded their head of house apologize and be watched more closely when it came to his actions with Harry and the rest of Gryffindor house. The headmaster relented to their demands and the next class they all cheered as Snape went an entire 2 hours without even so much as sneering at a Gryffindor.  
Alas, such peace could not last, not in Harry Potter’s life at least. Towards the end of the school year, Profeasor Quirrel lured Harry, Pansy, and Hermione to an abandoned yet well guarded corridor on the third floor. Fighting through a series of obstacles, the trio confronted Quirrel, shocked to see none other than Voldemort growing out of his head!  
“Ahhh Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. So brave to face me, yet so foolish. Still I can sense great power in you, yes such power. Together you and I-”  
“You must be mad if you think I’ll ever stand by your side! You took my family from me, any chance at a loving childhood, torn from me!” Harry could not remember ever being so full of rage. He felt Pansy grab his hand and Hermione place a hand on his shoulder. The two of them there managed to calm him, at least until Voldemort spoke next.  
“Young love, how beautiful. Albus would be beside himself you know? Too and love is such a weakness. Crucio!” Pointing Quirrel’s wand at the young muggle born, he grinned as she screamed out in sheer agony. “It has been too long since I’ve heard the tortured cries of a mudblood.” Preparing to cast the spell again, but balked as he felt a stinging hex hit and turned to face Pansy, death in his eyes. “Foolish girl! I could have forgiven all your transgressions prior to this. It is such a shame to waste the blood of the Pure.” He raised his wand and cast another cruciatus, only for Harry to jump in front of the spell. Shock overcame Voldemort, unable to comprehend such devotion, such willingness to protect.  
“No! You'll not touch them ever again!” Harry writhed on the floor, but managed to stay coherent enough to spur his friends to action. Pansy ran to the mirror, and used a spell she had never managed to successfully cast. Withing seconds, the mirror was shattered, a Bludgeoning Curse destroying it and the stone forever. Voldemort rounded on her in a rage, only for Hermione's Stinging Hex to cause him to stumble, and for Harry to lunge at him, trying to do all in his power to stop the madman. Instantly. Harry, Voldemort, and Quirrel screamed in pain as Harry's hands found Quirrel's throat. Harry managed to focus just long enough to notice that Quirrel seemed to be turning to ash, only to then black out from the pain.

=========================================

Harry woke up slowly, trying to figure out where he was, desperately hoping he wasn't dead. Though at least he'd get to see... suddenly he heard Pansy's voice in his head, “No! Don't think like that, it's not fair to you, or your parents, or... me”. Eventually it dawned on him that he was exceptionally warm, but in a very comfortable way. Opening his eyes, he saw light filtering through strands of jet black hair. It took Harry almost thirty seconds to realize someone was laying next to him, and another twenty to figure out who it was.

“Pansy?”

With that the young girl bolted upright, looking at her friends face, shock spread across her face, only for a smile to appear. Harry realized that smile might just be the greatest thing he'd ever seen. He resolved to himself that he would do everything in his power to make sure that smile was always there.

“You're awake? Finally! HE'S AWAKE!” Pansy jumped out of the bed and blushed at Harry grimacing from the sudden loud noise. Her shout was only the beginning of it though, as suddenly Madame Pomfrey came bustling towards him, followed by Dumbledore, the Parkinsons, and Hermione, Professors McGonagall and Snape. Once the school healer had confirmed he was fine, Harry sat up and asked, “What happened?”

Chuckling softly, Dumbledore said, “Well Mr Potter, I was hoping you could actually answer that question for us.”

So Harry told them. He talked of their suspicions of Snape, which made the unhappy man chuckle, following someone into the room on the third floor, the challenges they faced and finally their confrontation with Quirrel and Voldemort. When Harry got to the part about taking the spell for Pansy, telling them he heard Quirrel say “crucio,” the adults in the room paled and Pansy moved even closer to him. Being told that he had been hit with the single most painful curse ever devised, Harry simply sat up straighter and said “And I'd do it again, for Pansy and Hermione. Anyone actually. I mean, it really wasn't that bad. Had worse.” McGonagall shot Dumbledore a look that wasn't missed by Leslie, who resolved to get everything she could out of her daughter about Harry's home life as soon as she could.

Once his tale was finished, Harry waited for Dumbledore to give some explanation behind the events of that day. The old wizard tried to say that the discussion should be had in private, but Harry looked at the headmaster in the eye and said “No. I trust everyone,” pausing to glance quickly at Snape, “well mostly everyone in this room. Whatever you have to say, can be said in front of them.”

Dumbledore sighs as he looks around the room at his teachers, Harry's friends, and Pansy's parents, none of whom are budging. “Well it all started on that fateful Halloween night. It is my belief that Voldemort,” everyone but Harry and surprisingly Peter flinched, “left something of his behind in young Harry, be it a piece of his magic or something else entirely I'm not sure. But this, combined with the protections placed on you by your mother allowed you to destroy Quirrell's body, thus saving your life.”

“A connection? A piece of his magic?” Leslie Parkinson spoke up, looking at Dumbledore like he was an idiot, though to be fair most of the other adults didn't look at him much differently. “You must think we're daft, Dumbledore. Tell us the truth.” Dumbledore looked like he was going to defend himself but glares from all the witches present made him rethink his plan. For a few minutes all was silent until Dumbledore sighed.

“Alright. Alright. I believe... I believe that Voldemort made... horcruxes.”

Snape and the Parkinsons flinched, all three of them losing the color in their face. “Horcruxes? As in more than one?!” Peter yelled. Seeing Dumbledore nod he groaned. “Oh Merlin, we're doomed.”

“Err excuse me?” Everyone gathered in the room looked to Hermione. “What's a horcrux?”

“Dark Magic. The Darkest. Maybe even one of the few truly evil pieces of magic one can perform.” Leslie Parkinson looked horified as she spoke. “It allows one to cheat death by tying their soul to an object, anchoring them to the living world. They are truly vile.”

Peter Parkinson takes over as his wife trails off. “If he made more than one then they're going to be a pain in the ass to hunt down. Why did the Dark Lord have to be so damn insane.?”

The whole time people have been talking, Harry has been quiet, no one but Pansy noticing. She grows worried as he gets sadder and sadder until finally “I'm a horcrux aren't I?” The whole room goes deathly quiet and everyone looks to Dumbledore. “That's why you brought them up isn't it? Because I have a piece of Voldemort inside of me.” Pansy reaches out and pulls Harry into a hug, which is joined quickly by Hermione. 

“Yes.” Dumbledore suddenly looks every one of his 150-plus years of age. “I'm afraid that's my prevailing theory. And to make matters worse, horcruxes can't be removed, only destroyed. I've spent the last five years looking for a means to extract it from you.”

“Hmph that may be Dumbledore, but you probably only used 'light' magics. We,” Snape motioned to himself and the Parkinsons, “may have better luck with the darker spells and rituals. And while yes, I know you're loathe to use them, they may be our best shot.” Dumbledore nods his head in acquiescence and motions for the group to leave Harry and his friends alone. As they leave the hospital wing the last thing Leslie Parkinson sees is her daughter comforting her best friends.

\-----------------------------------------

The last few weeks of the year passed quickly with the whole school thanking Harry for saving them from Quirrell and Voldemort. An official investigation was launched, much to Dumbledore's chagrin but eventually he relented. The Prophet and much of the wizarding world were celebrating as their favorite British hero had saved them from a Dark Lord once again. At first Harry was too embarrassed to even walk down the hall, but with his friends, especailly Pansy, beside him he started to warm up to all the attention. Now though he was sitting on the train between Pansy and Hermione, across from Fred, George, and Ron, who had settled down considerably from Halloween.

“Oh Harry, before I forget, Mum invited you over to stay for a bit over the holiday.” Fred, or probably Fred, spoke up from his chess game with Hermione. “We'd love to have ya.”

“Yeah mate, we can probably get a couple a quidditch matches going!” Ron shouted out excitedly.

“Easy Ronniekins, don't scare the kid off.” Probably George chuckled to himself. 

Harry looked at his friends and tried to not let his disappointment show. “Err thanks guys, but I doubt the Durselys'll let me out this summer.” Harry hung his head and as such missed a knowing smirl between all his friends.

When the trained stopped a few hours later, Harry climbed off after Pansy and followed her to her parents who were talking animatedly with an older blond couple who broke off when they noticed the kids heading towards them. “Stupid Malfoys,” Peter grumbled. “Alright, Harry, Pansy got your stuff? Let's head off.”

Harry looked up confused. “Uhhm Mr Parkinson, I have to meet my relatives outside the platform.” Harry only grew more confused when Leslie and Peter looked at him, puzzled.

“Harry dear,” Leslie was the first to recover, “why would you need to see them?”

All three look over to Pansy and Hermione who are snickering to each other. Noticing they're being stared at, or glared at in her parent's case, Pansy speaks up. “We didn't tell him. We wanted it to be a surprise!”

Peter gets down on one knee and places a hand on Harry's shoulder. “Harry we talked it over with Dumbledore. Or rather the two of us, Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Flitwick, argued with him for days. We aren't letting you go back to the Dursleys.” The hated name is said with more venom than Harry has ever heard in his entire life. “Our house is old and has strong protections. You'll be safe there and away from those cockroaches. What do ya say lad?” Peter barely has time to react as arms are thrown around his neck and Harry starts crying.

“Of course I'll go with you guys! I never wanna see them again if I can avoid it!” Harry laughs as Leslie, Pansy, and Hermione join the hug, with the youngest Weasley boys patting him on the back. With that, Harry and his friends walked to the nearest fireplace, and Harry went home for the first time in his life.


End file.
